


A Vanity collection

by idektvshows



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, drunk charity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idektvshows/pseuds/idektvshows
Summary: A collection of vanity fics/oneshots/drabbles/ficlets





	1. "You got us into this situation"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

"Names?" the copper requested tediously, his voice droned, clearly irritable and unimpressed by the pair stood in front of him. He flipped the cover of his tiny notepad open with one swift movement of his wrist and looked disapprovingly at them. 

"What? Why do you want my name?" Charity slurred at the sheer audacity of the officer, not phased that he was a copper doing his job. She swayed slightly from side to side, the drunken state palpable to everyone near them. If it wasn't for Vanessa's arm wrapped around her tightly keeping her steady and upright, she'd be on the floor by now.

"Charity Din-" Vanessa started but was rudely interrupted by her girlfriend pinching her side, this movement causing her to yelp involuntary. 

"What are you doing?" Charity attempted to speak quietly, her finger up to her lips in an attempt to conceal herself so the officer couldn't hear her, but unfortunately, her drunkenness made that impossible. Vanessa irked at her, her eyebrow raised, puzzled at Charity's audacity. 

"You got us into this situation" the vet reminded her again. "So I'm getting us out of it" she justified and turned her attentions back to the copper. 

"My hero" the landlady murmured humorously against the vets neck, placing a series of sloppy kisses along her jawline. 

"Charity Dingle and Vanessa Woodfield" Vanessa declared to the officer. She smiled tightly at him, pretending everything was tip top as Charity didn't let up with the kisses. He frowned in concentration which sparked Charity to squint, pulling away from her endeavour on her girlfriends neck and jawline and staring at him with an intrigued expression.  

"You're vehhry cute" the landlady mumbled, a cheeky smile forming as she attempted to move forward to touch him.

"And you're very drunk" the copper reminded her with a cautious look etched across his face as she tried to reach for him. 

"And you're taken, thank you" the vet exasperated and pulled her back, causing Charity to chuckle. Vanessa smiled awkwardly at the officer as if the smile was an attempt at an apology.

"His nose twitches like yours does" she bluntly pointed, highly amused to her girlfriend. The copper gave her such a displeased glare that Charity dropped her head and rested against the vets shoulder, deciding that perhaps this once, to let Vanessa actually sort it out. The coppers questions and Vanessa's answers became a blur as she closed her eyes, her breathing becoming laboured, her heart thumping rapidly against her chest, the two sounds coming together into focus in the air around her as she lost touch with reality and dozed off, knowing she was safe in the arms of her girlfriend.

When she finally opened her eyes, everything was dislodged, she was burning hot from the alcohol intake, her eyes stinging from where her make up had run down her face and her head was spinning.

"I want to go home" she whinged, lifting her head slightly off Vanessa's shoulder, taking no notice of the coppers presence, her moaning ending in a hiccup. The copper stopped scribbling and glanced at Charity, not surprised by her response given her current state. He looked at the vet and he gestured towards the drunken mess.

"You'd better take her home. If we need anything else we'll contact you" he informed the smaller woman before retreating away. 

"Ass" Charity tried to articulate in a shout but was met by Vanessa physically turning her around, the insult fading into the movement. 

"Shut up" the vet warned her. "Do you want to get arrested? Spend a night in a cold uncomfortable cell?" she challenged the landlady. Looking at her with puppy dog eyes, Charity shook her head slowly. 

"Not particularly" she grumbled, sticking her bottom lip out. 

"Well then" the vet insisted and squeezed her waist as they began to wander down the road. "Let's get you home before you do anything reckless" 


	2. We need to talk..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanity take an important step in their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly I ran away from this vanity collection but here I am, crawling back... because I've not written for vanity in ages, I'd appreciate all the feedback! :)

“We need to talk.” Vanessa announced firmly as she swiftly made her entrance into the backroom of the Woolpack.

“Babe?” Charity’s tone filled to the brim with panic and worry. She turned in her chair to face Vanessa, on tenterhooks, uncertainty and concern etched across her face. Vanessa strode towards her with intent, exhaling as she removed her bag and placed it down carefully on the table, Charity closely watching her every movement, which was agonising. 

“I lied to you earlier” she stated, observing her girlfriends face for a reaction. The tense atmosphere that had cascaded around them began to strain against the vets elongated silence. Charity continued to watch her, she was beyond confused, her brow had knitted as she waited in earnest for her girlfriend to explain. 

“I do want you to move in with me.” she huffed, her tone affirmative. The tension and anticipation that Charity held in her muscles began to disembark.  

“Really?” Charity questioned, perplexed. She leaned back in her chair, her body returning to her relaxed state before her girlfriend came barging in, scaring her half to death.   
  
“Well that was on helluva build up, babe.” she rolled her eyes dramatically. “I thought you were coming here to give me my marching orders or something.” she mused, shaking her head disapprovingly.  
  
Vanessa cocked her head to the side, looking at Charity with adoration in her eyes, her face softened.  
  
“I like you too much to give you those orders” she quipped and winked.  
  
“Well then, babe” Charity grabbed the lapels of Vanessa’s jacket and pulled her towards her. “You got me for keeps” she offered with a smile like she was the grand prize of a competition or something. “Glad to hear it” Vanessa squealed as she found herself in Charity’s lap.   
  
“Come here you” the blonde husked, bringing their faces together for a kiss. 

Enjoying the feeling of their lips together and the warmth that omitted from the both of them, they remained in an embrace, foreheads together for a while after kissing. Charity leaned back slightly, so she could look Vanessa in the eyes. 

“What made you change your mind then?” she piped up softly, interested and trying to suss why her girlfriend had done a 180 degree turn. A wide grin grew across the vets face, her hand ghosting over Charity’s cheek before her finger tips stroked her cheek bone.   
  
“It makes sense ok?” her tone assertive. 

“Mmmh?” Charity slowly nodded, understanding the depth of her girlfriends words but wanting to know _why_.  “How so?” she asked, her voice challenging, her eyes squinted as she waited eagerly for her response.   
  
“Because” Vanessa paused abruptly, faltering as she tried to seek the right words. She bit her lip, staring past Charity’s awaiting eyes and ears. She felt the blonde squeeze her sides which caused her to smile wide before her eyes met the landlady’s gaze.  
  
“We really, stupidly and completely love each other” she rose her eyebrows as if she was reminding her of the obvious fact. “and half of your underwear is on my bedroom floor” she witted with a wink which caused a throaty laugh from Charity. Charity felt her cheeks start to burn and go a deep shade of red as she realised Vanessa was not wrong.  
  
“Ok” she replied, knowing all was true, her smile sincere.   
  
“I’d love to move in with you, you daft cow” she whispered as she leaned in and pressed her lips against her girlfriends, sealing the deal.


	3. Boo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's October and the chapters titled Boo - what more do you need?

“You’ve got to be kidding me?!” Vanessa exasperated as she flipped the light switch on and off quickly once more just to be certain.

“For goodness sake!” she huffed, stepping blindly into the darkness that was from the last step into the living room.   
  
_That's all she needed.  
_

She made her way to the sink and turned the tap on to fill up a large glass.

“Boo.” Vanessa leapt, her body practically flying off the ground for a split second, the glass dropping into the sink, the water running down the drain as familiar hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her in, steady.

“Charity” she exclaimed, dropping the glass into the sink.

“I’ve got you babe” she whispered, assuring the smaller women, her lips grazing the curve between her jaw and neck.

“Gave me a heart attack” she laughed out, her heart beat hammering away and enjoyed the feeling of the warmth that was Charity pressed up against her, feeling safe.

“You didn’t ask me if I wanted a drink” she stated, a slight hint of whine in her voice as she pouted behind the smaller woman.

“Because you were softly snoring” Vanessa stated, picking up the glass and refilling it.

“I _don’t_ snore” she huffed, empathising on the don’t as Vanessa took a sip of the cold refreshing water before placing it on the counter and turning in Charity’s arms

“You do.” she quirked an eyebrow knowingly at her girlfriend whose face was glowing between the gaps of the blinds from the moon.

“I do, do I?” she challenged. “How about you prove that” she suggested playfully with an arched eyebrow and a pout. Vanessa placed the glass down agonisingly slow and with intent her hands enveloping Charity’s waist and leaned into her.

“Oh I will” she insisted, her hand snaking around and teasingly patted Charity’s backside as she winked before disentangled herself and retreated to the stairs leaving Charity stunned at the sink.

“Are you coming?” Vanessa mischievously asked, leaving a trail of suggestive innuendos behind her.   
  



End file.
